Joyride
by MYcookies
Summary: Mello just got a new motorcycle and wants to take Matt for a joyride. But is this all part of a plan? Matlo (MattXMello). Short oneshot. Warning! If you don't like yaoi, don't click. Rated T for minimal cursing. FLUFF.


**Hi! Maxie's here. This is my first ever serious fanfiction. WARNING its yaoi. Matlo. Not graphic but ya know. I have been working on this for a while and decided I need to finish this and post it today because today is the day Matt and Mello die in the anime so this is a tribute to them. Enjoy!**

**By the way, this can be before they die while working on the Kira case or in an AU, the idea just popped into my head so I really don't know or care.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of its characters. I don't even know if I own the plot so this may be a total cliché but I don't care!**

The door slammed shut. The sexy, passionate, leather-clad blonde strutted into the room with a smile on his face.

"Matty, come on. We're gonna take a joyride on my new bike."

The anti-social red-head lifted his head from his game. "Hold on Mels, let me just finish this level…" Matt murmured.

"No, Matt. Now. Put it on pause or something and let's go," Mello ordered. Matt sighed and paused his game, pleasing the irritated blonde, knowing that if he waited any longer, he would catch shit from Mello.

Matt stood up as Mello smiled and opened the door to their shared apartment. They walked down the three flights of stairs and to the parking lot. Mello led Matt to his new motorcycle. It was a slim bike that was black. It fitted Mello nicely. The seat was shorter, though so Matt was wondering where he would be sitting.

Mello hopped onto the bike.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Come on," Mello brought Matt out of his thoughts. Matt hesitantly got on the motorcycle. He was so close to Mello that he was pressed up against Mello's back. A light pink blush dusted over Matt's pale cheeks.

"Ok Matt, so I'm not used to this thing yet, no less with two people, so you're going to have to hold onto me, okay?" Mello asked, nonchalantly. Inside, Matt was freaking out. He only found out that he was attracted to Mello in more of a best friend way recently, so this was huge for him. He didn't want Mello to find out he was gay. All the chaos that could ensure. Mello could kick him out. They would date for a while, and then Mello get bored of him and ditch him.

Matt's face grew even hotter. "W-what?"

"It doesn't matter to me, Matt. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"B-but Mello…" Matt's face was redder than his hair now.

"Just do it Matt! It's not like either of us are gay and will be uncomfortable with it, so it doesn't matter, now stop being awkward and put your damn arms around me!"

Matt slowly and reluctantly wrapped his arms around Mello's thinner, but muscled waist. Mello smiled slightly.

"Alright, let's go then," Mello said while both of them put on their matching, black helmets.

Mello started the motorcycle and shot off and out of the parking lot. The force of the bike (as Mello had underestimated the power of the bike) jerked them both back, pushing Mello even more into Matt and Matt almost falling off of the motorcycle. Matt tightened his grip on Mello's waist. Mello smirked lightly.

"It rides real well," Matt shouted over the wind rushing by them.

"Yeah," Mello shouted back. "That's kind of why I bought it." His smirk turned into a grin as Matt flushed red again.

They rode from sunset to dusk, the sky getting darker with every second that passed. The lights of the city illuminated the scene set around them. Matt's grip on Mello eventually loosened and Mello leaned back into Matt, subconsciously. This seemed like eternity to them, enjoying every second as if it were an hour. But, eventually this had to end, and Mello rode back in to the parking lot of the building they lived in.

"That's a pretty nice bike you got there," Matt said, awkwardly, nodding his head in the direction of the bike.

"Yeah, I was thinking we could take it out a few more times, together." Was it Matt, or was Mello leaning closer? Matt just merely hummed in agreement. Mello smirked as he leaned in closer, so much that the tension in the air was just too thick and Matt slammed his head towards his best friend. Mello, finally happy with this situation, took a step forward and pushed his bodies against Matt's, so Matt could get better access to Mello's mouth. They stood there for a while, kissing gently, but passionately all the same.

Matt pulled his head away for air. They were both panting hard. Matt opened his mouth to speak, but Mello beat him to it.

"Don't talk. Just enjoy," he said as he sealed their lips together again. Mello smirked as Matt pulled away and dragged him upstairs. His plan had worked.

**Leave all your comments in a review! Tell me if you liked it, hated it, had mixed feelings, want more, anything! Just please no flames. You may criticize me but in an orderly manner (I sound way to preppy). Oh, and to those who know of it... THE GAME!**


End file.
